


Sleeping Beauty

by aceofhearts88



Series: The Adventures of Maria Rhodes-Stark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, But done right, Kid Fic, Rated T for language only, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes implied, sleeping beauty is no longer simply a fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria Rhodes-Stark demands a bedtime story, you better bring your A game or you suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperRaspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/gifts).



"I want a story!"  
At least four heads turned around and looked down at the little girls with the pigtails, eyes narrowed, her face turned into a scowl, her chubby little hands pushed against her hips, feet planted firmly on the ground. It looked so adorable, her in her little determined stand for getting what she wanted.

"I brushed my teeth, I put on my pjs, now is story time."  
There should have probably been a lecture on manners following but it wasn't like any of them had any kind of backbone left when it came to little Maria Rhodes-Stark. Judging by the wide eyed look of panic Steve sent to Sam lounging at his side with the candy bar still halfway up to his mouth, backbone was the least of the blond's worried at the moment.  
"And not some boring book story. I want a real story. With real heroes."

Bucky snorted and then flinched when those brown eyes settled on his face with their whole attention for a few seconds. The kid could be scary. God only knew there was a reason why such a little rascal needed four babysitters to keep the tower standing while her Dads were out.  
"Any preferences?" T'Challa spoke up, all diplomat and negotiator, Sam rolled his eyes and continued on his candy bar. He had been the victim of increased story telling critique the last night, he sure hoped to be off the hook for today, praying that Maria would at least give him a chance to recover before asking for a repeat performance so he could 'work on his storytelling voice'.  
"You," came the short clipped reply and Bucky and T'Challa both swallowed heavily, a metal hand reaching for a flesh one to squeeze tightly once, but Maria wasn't done yet, snapping out a hand to point her finger at T'Challa and then wrenching it to the side, "About him."

Steve and Sam relaxed like their strings had been cut, distressed faces smoothing over into amused smirks and eyes twinkling with mirth. Bucky glared at them, while T'Challa let the wheels in his head start rolling.  
"You have five minutes to prepare. I will be waiting."  
Her godmother couldn't have done that tone of dooming evaluation any better, and with one suddenly beaming smile Maria dashed over to Sam and Steve and hugged them goodnight, let them kiss her cheeks before scrambling off the couch and running out of the room again.  
\--  
"I'll be fine. I've ruled a country, I've delegated grumpy councilmen to accept decisions I made. I've dealt out trade treaties with people who hated me and would have rather see my country fall. I can do this."  
Bucky just hummed to every word coming out of T'Challa's mouth as they walked down the corridor like two men being led to their execution. It was debatable who was holding onto whom more. Bucky knew he didn't have to be there, could have just as well staid back with Sam and Steve and argued over movie choices, but like hell was he going to let T'Challa walk into that room alone.  
"It's gonna be fine, I got this. I got this, Bucky."  
"It's not me who needs convincing." Bucky told him right back, knocked on the door with the gold star and then shoved T'Challa inside first, "Your storyteller is here, Maria." She had a nickname, but Bucky was currently under strict rules against using it for being too minutes to her dance recital last week.  
T'Challa settled into the chair standing at the side of Maria's bed, while Bucky walked over to the couch in the corner by the window, and then watched how his fiance took a deep breath.  
"Once in a far away land, hidden inside castles walls in the jungle, protected by the mightiest warriors, there lay Sleeping Beauty..."  
"I said a real story." Maria bit right in before T'Challa could have finished his first sentence, Bucky bit his tongue to keep from showing any kind of reaction when T'Challa's eye twitched.  
"It is a real story, I promise you. Will you let me continue?" He got a nod and breathed out, "You see, it wasn't Sleeping Beauty from the fairytales, this sleeping beauty was a man, even though he was the fairest of them all."  
Oh, all fucking hell, he wouldn't dare...he wouldn't...  
"And his name was Bucky Barnes."  
\--  
Half an hour later, Maria was asleep and T'Challa closed her door with a smirk bright enough to light up the whole city during a blackout. Bucky, on the other hand, was standing at the end of the corridor, arms crossed over his chest and scowling.  
"Oh come on." T'Challa spoke up when he caught sight of him, "It was a genius idea. You're your own fairytale, man, I couldn't resist. And she loved it."  
She had, but that was not the point.  
T'Challa walked over to him, propping his hands up left and right of the wall Bucky was leaning against, effectively caging him in, leaning in until their noses almost touched.  
"I'm not your damsel in distress. I don't need a prince to kiss me a wake or to take me away on his white horse. And if she calls me Princess Bucky even once tomorrow, you're gonna pay."  
T'Challa chuckled, a deep low sound in his chest that distracted Bucky quickly from what he should have been grumpy about, he wasn't some kind of fairytale princess. He wasn't Snow White. He surely hadn't been protected by seven fucking dwarves.  
"Fuck the movie, Sam and Steve can watch her while she sleeps. We're going down." Bucky declared and T'Challa crossed the remaining inches between them, pressing his lips to Bucky's in a hungry kiss, as if he had only waited for the permission.  
"Very well, lead the way, my..."  
"Finish that thought and I'll have my joy alone."  
\--


End file.
